


Make me yours

by Princess_Koneko



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dom Jake, Dom/sub, F/M, Romance, Sub Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Koneko/pseuds/Princess_Koneko
Summary: Jake is into Amy when he suddenly learns she's single and has hidden secret...Set in Season Two





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago make my heart happy so of course I had to write about them! This is fairly mild, but the next chapter will be more sexual in nature. I hope you guys like it!! Let me know!

Jake Peralta lazily twirled his pen in his fingers while Terry talked about their monthly crime stats and probably some other important police business. He wasn't listening, not even a little bit though as he stared into the back of Amy Santiago's head. She's listening dutifully (Obviously, he thinks she might even be taking notes) but Jake is determined to figure out this new puzzle piece he's found out about her by accident. He thought he had her figured out, but the surprise visit from her ex today proved him wrong.  


Amy had been out on a lead on a case with Rosa when Teddy showed up at her desk. Jake had a lull today since he closed his open cases last night and was working on his paperwork for Holt when he noticed Teddy standing there, awkwardly looking around the precinct. Jake tried to ignore him for a few moments, but curiosity got the better of him so he turned in his chair with a grin, "Hey there Teddy. How's it going? Amy is not here as you can see, so you should probably text her when would be best to come back."  


Jake tried to keep his tone light, but ever since realizing how much he absolutely adored Amy, it was hard to see her with someone else. However, it made her happy so Jake would fake it until he makes it.  


Teddy narrowed his eyes at Jake, snapping at him, "Why would I text her when she dumped me?" Jake was taken back by the harshness, he had no idea there was any problems with the two of them. Teddy continued before Jake could reply, "I'm just here to give her the crap she left at my place. Can you do that for me please?"  


"Yeah, sure. Just hand it over." Jake told him, trying be casual, but was confused at the hostility. Teddy was usually the most polite man in the world. Teddy's look softened a bit as he pushed the box into Jake's hands, "Sorry Jake. I'm just bitter I guess. I learned all this Dom/sub shit for her just to be dumped. I'll live. Thanks for the help."  


Before Jake could truly process the unintentional truth bomb Teddy just dropped on him, he was heading out of the building. The rest of the morning, Jake couldn't get it out of his mind. Was Amy the sub or the Dom? How had he never noticed she lived that life when he himself had been a Dom for years? By the time the briefing had started, Jake's mind had gone over every possibility at least twice, no closer to figuring this out.  


"Earth to Peralta! Hello?" Amy called, waving her hand in front of Jake's face. He looked around and saw that everyone else had left the room, but the two of them. Jake grinned up at Amy, sheepishly, "Oops, guess I wasn't paying attention."  


She stared at him suspiciously for a moment before asking, "What is with you? It's like you're trying to solve a case, but I know for a fact you have no open cases."  


"Ooohh. You keep up with my cases Amy?" Jake teased, effectively changing the subject because Amy flushed, adorably so in his opinion. She sputtered some words out as Jake stood and stretched. He caught her staring at where his shirt lifted up, but she quickly met his eyes again so he just continued on, "I happen to think about lots of things, not just cases. Oh by the way, before I forget, Teddy was here and left a box for you. Sorry to hear you guys broke up."  
Jake said it sincerely, but he watched her face carefully as he said it. She flushed again, but just calmly told him, "It's really not a big deal. Sometimes you're just not right together. Did he say anything to you?"  


"Oh you mean about the way you're too much in bed for him. Yeah, would not shut up about it actually. It was kinda awkward." Jake grinned, but Amy just glared in return. "No Ames. He seemed in a bad mood, but he didn't stick around to talk. He did mention something about learning new stuff for you. You wanna talk about that?"  


Amy's whole body flushed with Jake's words, but her voice was steady as she asked, "What did he say he learned?"  


Jake just gave her a look and Amy knew what Teddy had let slip. She groaned, annoyed, "Ugh what a jackass. Did he just announce it to the whole precinct?"  


"No Ames, not even close. He was just apologizing for being rude to me and said he had learned Dom/sub stuff for you and was bitter." Jake explained, watching her closely for clues on which one she was.  


Her mouth opened, but she closed it again, just staring at Jake. He laughed at her grumpy expression, "I'm not going to tell anyone. I mean I dabble." She let out a smile at him wiggling his eyebrows at her.  


"I love how he's mad about this, but didn't even like being a Dom. At least he didn't come in and talk smack to everyone." Amy sighs. The wheels in his mind started turning, but he kept a straight face somehow. Jake saw she was trying to see the best of the conversation he and Teddy had and felt the need to make her smile again.  


"Yeah, he could have called you a butt head." Jake replied, face totally serious.  


Amy just laughed at him and started walking out of the briefing room, calling over her shoulder, "We're all going for drinks tonight. You should come Pineapples." Jake yelled after her quickly before she leaves the room, "Fine, but you and me are doing shots!"  
XXXXXXXXXXX  


By the time it was eleven, the entire squad of detectives had had a few shots and some beer. Charles was the first to leave, claiming some early morning cooking class. However, Gina left within ten minutes of that, telling everyone to "Mind your business bitches" on her way out. Jake, Amy, and Rosa just shared a look of amusement as she walked away.  


"She is not as sneaky as she thinks she is!" Jake told Rosa and Amy after she was out of earshot, "We all know they're sleeping together."  


Rosa and Amy nodded in agreement, but Rosa stood up right after, "I'm leaving too losers, I got a sex date."  


Jake and Amy "ooohhh" at her as she threw some money on the table, telling them, "Buy some more shots on me since I'm bailing. Bye." With that, she was gone.  


"Short and sweet, just like everything else Rosa says." Amy grinned as she gathered up the bills on the table.  


Jake just observed her instead of responding though. This whole night, Amy seemed like she might be flirting with him. She laughed at his very stupid jokes, more than once she's placed her hand on his arm while he was talking, and Jake has caught her biting her lip a few times. Everything pointed to flirting, but she just left a pretty serious relationship and Jake wanted to error on the safe side. It didn't help though to learn today that she was a sub.  


Amy had finished gathering up the money on the table when she groaned unhappily, "I just remembered, I picked up the weekend shift tomorrow. I'm going to be so hungover." Jake finished off his drink and told her, "Then we should go home because once you have another shot, you're going to keep going. Come on, we can use Rosa's money, split a cab, I'll even walk you to the door like a gentleman."  


He had stood up while he talked, then held out a hand for her to take. She looked up at him, he could practically see the wheels in her head turning before she grabbed his hand and let him bring her to her feet. However, she ended up much closer than Jake intended. They just stood close to each other for a moment, Jake staring intently at her face while Amy stared at his chest, almost shyly. She folded up the money slowly, stuck it in his jacket pocket and then met his gaze, whispering, "Gentlemen bore me."  


They held gazes for a long moment until Jake got bumped by another person and was shoved closer to Amy. He reached out and grabbed her waist, trying to steady the both of them quickly. Even though, they were buzzed, neither fell, but they ended up pressed against each other, with Amy backed into the nearby counter. Her eyes were wide, but her bottom lip was between her teeth again and Jake lost the last little bit of self control he had. He leaned in, his hand coming up to hold her face and kissed her lightly. When she didn't pull away, he kissed her again, more firmly this time. Amy gripped his jacket tightly as she gasped into his mouth. Jake took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, his hand moving back to her hair, gripping without thinking. Amy let out the quietest moan though and Jake had to pull away.  


"We are going to get arrested for inappropriate conduct if we don't slow down. For realz. With a Z." Jake rambled quietly, brushing her hair back to get a good look at her face.  


Amy smiled at him, releasing his jacket to grab his hands, "Well good thing you promised me a shared cab ride home."  


They were outside of Amy's apartment door quicker than Jake thought they would be. He constantly whispered jokes in her ear on the cab ride over, arm wrapped around her keeping her close. By the time they were dropped off at her building, Amy had the same look from the bar in her eyes. As they stood in front of her door, Jake took a step back, trying to think clearly (which is admittedly hard when Amy is touching him in anyway right now) and told her, "I had a lot of fun tonight. It's nice when we get time together."  


Amy looked at him curiously before asking, "Don't you want to come inside?"  


Jake made a face, sighing out, "I really shouldn't tonight. I want to, god do I want to. You've been drinking, I've been drinking. I really don't want our first time to be drunk."  


"You think about our first time a lot Jake?" Amy asked innocently, but it was betrayed by her taking a big step into Jake's space.  


He couldn't resist reaching out and tucking some of her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering in her soft curls, before answering, "Oh yeah. Some would call me borderline obsessed with you. Which is why, I'm demanding that we have a date first before that happens."  


Amy's laugh warmed Jake from the inside. She bit her lip again, staring at him intently for a moment before leaning in and whispering, "I accept that demand, if you tell me something."  


Her breath was hot on his cheek as she spoke in his ear. He just nodded silently, waiting for her to continue. He was having trouble thinking about anything except kissing her again. Amy never leaned back, just asked straight into his ear, "Dom or sub?"  


Just like in the bar, Jake's self control was gone. He moved quickly, cupping her face with his hand, twisting her so her back was against the wall of the hallway, all while pressing his lips to hers desperately. She didn't protest, instead Amy wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling him even closer. One hand moved back to her hair, grabbing her long strands more firmly this time. Amy gasped into his mouth and he moved from her lips, down her neck, biting down. He bit harder each time she gasped in pleasure. Her hands went up to his shoulders, gripping tightly as she moaned what sounded like his name. His hand in her hair pulled sightly, tilting her face up towards his again. Their lips met as Amy tried her best to push her body more firmly against Jake's.  


He broke the kiss gently, but didn't move out of her space. His gaze was intense as his hands ran over her face, neck, and shoulders lightly. Amy's eyes were half closed as he touched her, obviously enjoying it. He forced his hands up to rest against the wall behind her, trying to get his brain working again, but she spoke first, still breathing heavily, "I'm not drunk anymore, honestly. Also we went on that "terrible" date last year?"  


She bit her bottom lip again as she gazed up at him, but Jake just thought it over carefully. Before he could answer her, she spoke again, "I know this seems out of the blue to you, but it's not. I broke up with Teddy weeks ago because I couldn't stop thinking of you. He didn't take it well obviously. Also, Rosa told me a while ago that you were a Dom during a drinking game. She has no filter when she's drunk by the way." Jake's gaze just got more intense and Amy's stomach flipped over, but she went on, trying to breath normally, "I've been trying to figure out a way to do this, romantic stylez with you. With a Z."  


Her shy smile and that damn bottom lip just cemented Jake's decision. He reached down and grabbed her keys out of her hands, giving a big grin, "I hope you realize what you've got yourself into Ames." She gave him a questioning look with a grin of her own so Jake went on, his voice low and full of promise, "Once you're mine, I don't plan on letting you go."  


He took in the way her eyes darkened at that, kissing her again before pulling her towards her apartment door, opening it for her. She walked into the apartment, putting extra sway in her hips, knowing that he was watching her as he entered behind her. Amy turned around as she reached the back of her couch, asking him, "So you gonna make me yours then?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jake crossed the room to stand in front of her, but he didn't touch her yet. He was watching her closely, asking her, "Do you want me to make you mine as a Dom or..." 

Amy grinned at him as he trailed off. She bit her bottom lip again, telling him, "I've always wanted a good Dom." 

Jake groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. She was testing his self control with everything she did tonight and she probably didn't even know it. He opened his eyes to meet hers to find her starting at him with lust all over her faces. Grinning at her as he brought his hands up to cup her face, "Fuck Ames. Pick a safe-word." 

"Red, you know for stop." She immediately replied, just staring up at him with a look of trust and lust. Jake grinned at her logic before pulling her face to his to kiss her. He kissed her more firmly than before, loving the noises slipping from her as his tongue tangled with hers and his hand gripped her hair again. Every move of his hands provided a pleasant reaction from Amy. Every tug of her hair, every time he gripped her hips hard, she moaned around his mouth. His hands were everywhere, touching her everywhere he could, but not removing her clothes yet. 

He broke the kiss, not removing his hands from her. He tried to catch his breath and told her in a low voice, "Okay here the rules for tonight Ames. One, call me Sir. Two, you're up for punishment if you don't listen." He paused after that one, waiting to see if she'd object, but Amy just grinned bigger at him and he went on, "Three, there is not a single bad reason to use your safe-word. Got it?" 

Jake stared at her intently, hoping she took that to heart, and Amy just bit her lip again and whispered, "Yes Sir." There was no hesitation in her face or voice, just excitement. 

Jake kissed her again, however he kept it short, pulling back to ask, "You got a bedroom around here?" 

Grinning, Amy led him to her room. She was sitting on the bed to remove her shoes, aware that Jake was watching her intently from the doorway, when she asked him, "You going to join me Jake?" 

"Eager for a smack on the ass Santiago?" He quipped back, eyebrow raised at her, reminding her that she broke the first almost immediately. She inwardly cursed herself for a second before immediately wondering what the punishment would be. She rolled with it though, asking in a teasing tone, "Oh you were being serious there?" 

Jake could tell by her tone that she was teasing him, but he made a rule and he intended to enforce it. He crossed over to her bed, quickly flipping her over with the ease of a man whose taken down many criminals in his career, so Amy was laying on her belly, legs hanging off the bed. She wasn't expecting the first slap on her butt, Jake could tell by her gasp, but she shifted her hips so she was pressed more firmly against his hand. Grinning, he slapped each cheek a few times while reaching up and tugging on her hair again. She moaned out his name, making him impossibly hard. Making snap decision, Jake started tugging her hair until she moved backwards to kneel in front on him as he sat on the bed. 

"You got any objections to sucking dick Ames?" He asked her, reaching for the button on his jeans, giving her time to use her safe word. 

She winked at him as she shifted on her knees a little bit, "Not yours Sir." 

'She is going to be the death of me.' Jake thought, but his brain was quickly cut off by Amy sucking the head of his cock into her mouth. Her other hand was wrapped around his base, working in sync with her mouth. His hand was in her hair with the other one behind him so he could lean back and get a good look at his partner kneeling in front of him. Just like everything else Amy does, she was amazing at this. She looked up and made eye contact as she went all the way, swallowing his whole cock. Most women he's been with could not do that, so as his cock hit the back of her throat, Jake had to close his eyes to not cum on the spot. Jake let of a groan as she licked the underside, hitting his most sensitive spot instantly. He had to stop her before this ended too quickly. 

Moving quickly, Jake pulled her up, his cock slipping from her mouth. She gave him a look but he just switched their positions, pushing her until she laid back. Amy bit her lip again as he removed her clothes for her. He peppered kisses on all the new skin he exposed, making her breathless and moaning by the time she was naked. Once he was settled between her knees, he looked up with a grin, telling her, "You are such a good girl Ames. You deserve a reward." 

"Please. Please Sir." Amy gasped back, tilting her hips forward. She felt like she might explode if he doesn't touch her soon. Jake watched her intently before leaning down close to her pussy. 

"Don't cum until I say so." Jake warned before wrapping his lips around her clit. 

Amy gasped loudly as Jake licked her up and down. He's always loved doing this with any woman he was with, but Amy was by far the best. She was a lot more vocal than Jake imagined, but he was not complaining. She breathed out a mangled version of Jake's name when he added his fingers, thrusting into her quickly. It was easy because she was already soaked. Jake found her g-spot easily and her moans got louder. He could practically feel her dangling on the edge as she got louder and her legs squeezed him tightly. 

Glancing up at her, he could see her fists were clenched into the blanket beside trying her best not to go over the edge yet. He lifted his head from her long enough to say, "Now Amy" before sucking hard on her clit, fingers moving fast and deep. 

She came almost immediately at that, her hand moving down to his head, holding it exactly where she needed it. Jake lazily licked her folds until her hips stopped thrusting up and her breathing started slowing down. Standing up to strip the rest of his clothes, he watched her as she watched back with hooded eyes. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, she grinned at him, "I knew that big mouth was good for something." 

Jake held her gaze for a moment before demanding, "On your hands and knees Santiago." 

She immediately complied, flipping over onto her front before propping herself up. She knew that comment would get a rise out of Jake, but she doesn't regret it; not even when he swiftly slapped her ass, twice on each cheek. Amy's breathing was coming out faster as Jake ran his hands over her backside and up her back, urging her to arch it more. He was pleased when she got the message instantly. 

"You got any condoms Ames?" Jake asked her quickly, staring at the perfection that was Amy. 

Flipping her head around, her hair swinging, she told him, "I'm on birth control and I'm clean." 

"I'm clean too." Jake assured her before thrusting deep inside her. 

Amy moaned loudly, arching her back again as his hip made contact with her backside. Jake was not small in any stretch of the imagination, but as he pulled almost all the way out just to slam back in, Amy didn't care about the ache that would be there tomorrow. Jake paused for a second, trying not to end this immediately. Amy flipped her hair, looking over her shoulder at him, about to complain, when his hand landed on her ass again. She gasped, but held eye contact as Jake sped up again. 

Pulling out abruptly, Jake flipped her over quickly before covering her body with his. Jake gripped her hair as he kissed her desperately, pushing inside her again. Even as her lips were attached to his, the moans she was making was still making it out. Jake broke the kiss so he could reach down and grab her wrists, bringing them above her head, holding them there with one of his big hands. Her moans turned to pleas as he thrust deeper and harder. 

"Fuck Amy you are so beautiful. You are such a good fucking girl. I always knew you'd make a great sub. You feel how hard my cock is because of you? You love being told what to do. You're mine now. Fuck Amy." Jake rambled in her ear, placing kisses anywhere his lips could reach. 

Amy struggled against his hold as she begged, "Please Sir. I want to cum. Please." 

Reaching between them so he could rub her clit in tight circles, Jake propped himself up just enough to see her face. Watching her carefully, Jake pushed inside her deeper and harder. He wanted her to cum before he did. Leaning down to bite her neck hard, he practically growled in her ear, "Now Ames." 

Her back arched against him as she came, harder than before. Jake's self control was gone and he pushed into, his hips slapping against hers, just a few more times before he came too. He stayed laying on top of her for a few minutes while they both tried to slow their breathing. After his heart slowed down, Jake rolled off of Amy, grinning at her as he did so. She grinned back, her hands still above her head, covered in bite marks , with swollen lips and Jake had never seen anyone more beautiful and he let that slip out before he could think twice about it. 

Her face lighting up at him was the best response he could have gotten. Before he could say anything else, Amy moved into his space, draping her body over his, telling him, "I'm a cuddler Pineapples." 

"As if I'd deny you anything." He replied easily, shifting around so that his arm was wrapped around her waist and his other was holding her hand. 

Amy shifted so that she was laying on his chest in a way she could see her partner's face, teasingly asking, "Because I'm such a good submissive?" 

Jake stared down at her seriously for a beat before telling her honestly, "Because I'm stupidly, head over heels, in love with you." 

Amy's breath caught in her throat at his intense gaze and the way his words were honestly raw. She reached up to cup his face as she leaned in to kiss him, trying to convey all her feelings into the kiss. As they separated, Jake's eyes stayed closed until Amy whispered, "I love you too, Jake." 

His gaze meeting hers, Jake smiled his big smile, pulling her close again to cuddle before telling her, "Good because you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on this final chapter. You have to be in a certain mood to write smut lol. I hope you all like it!!


End file.
